Mar de Copas
by Yoe6669
Summary: —Me encanta. —Fue toda su respuesta, lame sus labios con deseo y vuelve a guardar su teléfono— me pregunto cuánto puedo tardar en quitarte lo arrogante. —No creo que lo logres. —¿Eso es un reto? —inquiere alzando una ceja—, amo lo retos, preciosa. Ya verás de lo que soy capaz. Romione AU


El clima es bastante lúgubre, pues el pequeño bar, que frecuentaba últimamente, siempre estaba en el mismo tono oscuro; con una atmósfera íntima y sensual, que me hacía sentir cómoda a pesar de la situación. Pequeñas mesas, en las que solo hay parejas coqueteando, adornan el lugar; la luz tenue brindada por las lámparas en forma de vela, logra darle un toque místico a todo; la música suave logra trasportar, a todos los presentes, a sitios maravillosos.

Menos a mí.

Sentada en la barra todo parece más fácil, incluso bajar el nudo en mi garganta, con cada trago de vino barato que llevo a mi boca. Doy vueltas al líquido en la copa, repitiendo una y otra vez la triste escena en mi cabeza. Sé que debo olvidarlo todo, sé que no debo torturarme de esta manera; pero al cerebro, le gusta jugar con el corazón de maneras espantosas.

—¿Puedo invitarle una copa? —La voz profunda a mi lado, es totalmente desconocida para mí. No estoy de humor para coqueteos, no estoy de humor siquiera para una conversación ordinaria.

—Esta aún está llena —replico fríamente sin ánimo de parecer educada.

—En algún momento tiene que acabarse —responde el extraño con un dejo de risa en su voz; sigo negándome a verlo, no quiero darle ni el más mínimo signo de que puede continuar su charla—. Puedo esperar a que la termines, incluso podríamos comenzar una charla, mientras espero por el placer de invitarte tu próxima copa.

—¿Con esa tontería logras llevar mujeres a tu cama? —inquiero con desprecio, quiero que entienda que no estoy de humor, que no lo quiero cerca, y que más le vale irse cuanto antes.

—Prefiero pensar que lo hago, gracias a mi encanto natural —replica tan rápidamente que me deja impresionada, casi me hace reír, pero mi tristeza y dolor son más grandes.

Sin poder evitarlo, fijo mi vista en él por primera vez. Un pelirrojo de ojos azules, y hermosa sonrisa, me devolvió la vista.

—Sabía que tenías ojos hermosos —dijo cuando nuestras miradas, chocaron por primera vez.

—Sabía que eras un idiota más —replico, quiero desviar la vista; pero, en lugar de eso, lo recorro con ella por completo.

Él viste de traje azul oscuro; camisa naranja muy claro, que hace juego con su pelo, sin corbata y con los 2 primeros botones sin abrochar; sus ojos brillantes, parecen centellear en el oscuro bar; las mejillas llenas de pecas, casi imperceptibles por el ambiente, lo hacen ver incluso inocente; su cabello está revuelto, lo que lo hace parecer sexy y le da un toque sensual, casi erótico en realidad; todo esto agregado al vaso de whisky en su mano, le da el toque perfecto de elegancia.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —inquiere subiendo una ceja, tras dejarme inspeccionarlo.

—Una cara bonita la tiene cualquiera. —Fue toda mi replica antes de volver a mi copa.

—Pero un cuerpo caliente, no. —No quise hacerlo, pero reí ante el comentario. Ese era un hombre tonto— La verdad hay que decirla. Eres una mujer hermosa, con un cuerpo muy caliente.

La voz de ese hombre, es demasiado lasciva para ser real; parece que le hace el amor a cada sílaba, y cada una de ellas lo disfruta al extremo. Sus ojos me hacen sentir que me desnudan lentamente, pero no se apartan de los míos. Incluso tiene el descaro de mojar sus labios con la lengua, más lentamente de lo necesario. Desvío mi vista de nuevo a mi copa, pensando que quizás, eso le haría entender que deseaba que se fuera. Pero él continúa como si nada.

—Soy Ronald. —Se presenta con una sonrisa, extendiendo su mano hacia la mía, pero vuelvo a ignorarlo— Tú puedes llamarme Ron —continúa, bajando su mano, sin dejarse amilanar por mi obvio mal humor, y mi falta de modales.

—No tengo pensado llamarte, nunca. —Es toda mi respuesta.

—Si lo deseas puedes gemirlo, entonces —responde sin una pizca de vergüenza.

—Eres un pesado —contesto mirándolo con furia; me levanto de mi asiento dispuesta a irme—. Como si mi día no hubiera sido lo suficientemente terrible —mascullo por lo bajo, tomando la copa. Sin embargo, el hombre se detiene delante de mí, evitando mi huida.

—No te vayas —dice extendiendo los brazos—. Lo lamento, no soy así. Pero me pareció que estabas un poco frustrada; y quise distraerte de alguna manera. Tienes razón, fui un completo patán.

—Yo no estoy frustrada —replico frunciendo el ceño. Él me cae cada vez peor, odio cuando las personas se meten en lo que no le importa.

—Quería evitar decir que estas triste —dice en lo que aparentemente es un berrinche; no puedo evitar pensar que parece un niño malcriado, al que su madre le negó un juguete—. Mira, llevo un tiempo observándote; no estoy seguro cómo has hecho para no llorar, pero se nota que quieres hacerlo desde que llegaste. Me acerqué a ti, porque me pareces una mujer hermosa e interesante, pensé que si te hacía reír y olvidabas tus problemas, podríamos disfrutar una bebida, una buena conversación y, quizá al final de la noche, me darías tu número telefónico.

—¿Seguro que no eres un idiota? —inquiero bajando un poco la guardia; sus palabras aunque rebuscadas, me parecen sinceras.

—Bueno, no te puedo prometer nada —responde con una sonrisa traviesa.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, río con sinceridad. Es casi liberador poder hacerlo, como si algo despertara en mi pecho, algo que estuvo dormido hace mucho a causa de la tristeza. Vuelvo a sentarme y le dirijo una mirada al hombre para que me imite, sonríe emocionado antes de sentarse a mi lado.

—Hermione —digo, él me mira confundido, por lo que continúo—, mi nombre es Hermione.

—Hermione —repite él en un susurro lento, mi nombre en sus labios se siente extrañamente carnal, pero no es obsceno, al contrario, es bastante tierno, la verdad.

—Y él se llama Viktor —continúo sin la necesidad de explicar nada más, él entiende de lo que hablo—, Viktor Krum...

— ¿El jugador de fútbol? —inquiere Ron, yo asiento con la cabeza, él parece impresionado— Soy un gran admirador suyo.

—¿Y quién no? —replico con un bufido— Lo conocí en una biblioteca, siempre fue amable conmigo, muy amable...

»Salimos por un tiempo, pero él me amaba demasiado, me abrumaba el hecho de recibir tanto amor por su parte. A sus ojos, yo era demasiado perfecta; no podía soportar la concepción que él tenía de mí. Me asustó pensar que en realidad no me amaba a mí, sino a la persona que pensaba que era. Odiaba a esa mujer, a ese ser perfecto y sin equivocaciones; sin defectos y puritana, la odiaba al extremo de querer ser todo lo contrario.

»Hice las cosas terriblemente mal, lo lastimé, lo dañé, lo rompí... —Hablar de esta manera con ese hombre desconocido, es casi liberador, nunca le había dicho eso a nadie, ni siquiera a mí misma— ¿Quieres saber lo peor? Me perdonó —continúo sin esperar respuesta de su parte, porque una vez que logro comenzar, sé que no puedo detenerme hasta haberlo sacado todo—. Me perdonó a pesar de todo. Incluso dijo que sabía que yo no era así, que yo era diferente...

»¿Cómo era que no podía ver la realidad?

—¿No hubiera sido más fácil hablar con él, decirle que querías que te amara por lo que eras y no por lo que él pensaba que eras? —inquiere frunciendo el ceño.

—Eso hubiera hecho todo más fácil, ¿cierto? —contesto volviendo la vista a la copa, la hago dar medios giros con mis dedos, mientras pienso en una época lejana, en la que todo me parecía más trascendental de lo que era realmente—, no quiero poner excusas, pero en realidad era muy inmadura en ese entonces. Solo quería que él me viera diferente.

— ¿Y eso de qué habría servido?

—No lo sé... —Volteo a verlo con una sonrisa triste, y él me devuelve la misma expresión. Supongo que debo parecer realmente patética— Él se casará pronto, con una mujer hermosa, amable e inteligente. Es perfecta.

—Tú también lo eres —replica él a la defensiva—, ¿por qué no puedes aceptarlo? ¿Qué es lo que te da tanto miedo?

—Yo no soy perfecta —respondo comenzando a molestarme—, ¿tú qué sabes? ¡Ni siquiera me conoces! Hemos hablado apenas unos minutos, eso no te hace experto.

—Pero él si te conocía. ¿No crees que después del tiempo que estuvieron juntos, él no podía saber en realidad quién eras? ¿Acaso él era un idiota, o qué?

—No, claro que no lo era, pero...

—Pero nada, tenías un buen hombre a tu lado. No está mal aceptar que temías arruinarlo y por eso lo hiciste.

No respondo, quizás ese extraño tenía razón, quizá yo misma me había hecho todo aquello por miedo a no ser suficiente. Continúo tomando el vino, ya solo queda un pequeño sorbo; antes de tomarlo, una nueva copa de vino aparece en mi campo de visión. Sonrío y agradezco la nueva bebida.

—¿Cuál es tu historia? —inquiero para cambiar el tema, el modo es brusco, pero efectivo. El extraño vuelve a pasar la lengua por sus labios, pero esta vez es más por nerviosismo que por coqueteo.

—Lavender —contesta directamente, alza su vaso vació para que el cantinero le traiga otro—, una chica sumamente hermosa, rubia, de ojos azules; nos conocimos en la universidad, una chica enérgica que siempre obtenía lo que quería, yo no era la excepción.

»Yo nunca pude entender qué era lo que veía en mí, un chico pobre y poco inteligente; a duras penas podía pagar mis estudios trabajando muy duramente. Ella en cambio era una niña rica, no le importaba que yo no tuviera dinero para sacarla a pasear; pero después de un tiempo comenzó a demandar más tiempo por mi parte, cedí porque no quería pelear, pero mientras más tiempo pasábamos juntos, más quería alejarme de ella.

»Sonará horrible, pero era bastante insoportable... —Ron ríe con una especie de bufido extraño, como si no se creyera que estaba diciendo aquello— Comencé a buscar excusas para no verla, pero ella, al darse cuenta de mis intenciones, se aferró más a mí. Amenazó con suicidarse, comenzó a ser bastante tóxico.

»Logré hablar con sus padres e hicimos lo posible por conseguir ayuda psiquiátrica para ella. Han pasado unos cuantos años de eso, no he tenido ninguna otra novia seria; acepto que me alejo cuando todo parece ser muy serio, creo que me traumó.

Él ríe sin gracia, y voltea a verme con la misma tristeza que yo minutos antes.

—¿Qué es de ella ahora?

—Está bien ahora. Estuvo internada por una serie de problemas mentales, pero al parecer ya lo superó. Hubo un tiempo en el que la creí muerta, me habían dicho que se había lanzado desde un balcón, pero al parecer fueron solo unas cuantas fracturas nada más.

—¿Siempre vienes aquí?

—No. —Él responde con una sonrisa sincera, y vuelve a mirarme con la misma mirada sensual del principio— Iba pasando, pensando en tomar algo fuerte, algo en la fachada me llamó la atención y entré. Pero por lo que veo, debo venir más seguido; vale la pena por el placer de tu compañía...

—Lamento decirte que yo tampoco lo frecuento mucho; he venido unas 3 veces —replico llevando la nueva copa a mi boca—. Sin embargo, me gusta el ambiente aquí. Todos están pendientes de sus cosas y nadie me presta atención, hasta hoy.

—Es porque es un sitio como para tener una cita, y no para buscar una.

—Es por eso que me gusta, pero ahora que tú comienzas a frecuentarlo y a querer buscar una cita, no creo que vuelva a venir.

—Vamos, preciosa —replica con una seductora sonrisa—. Acepta que fue lo mejor que le pasó a tu noche.

Río ante el descaro del pelirrojo, sin embargo, llevo de nuevo la copa a mis labios para no continuar riéndome de su estupidez. Él me mira con intensidad, sin parpadear ni una sola vez, extrañamente no me incomoda, en cambio no puedo quitar mis ojos de los suyos. Era como si intentara decirme algo con su mirada, pero todo lo que podía leer en ellos, eran las inmensas ganas que él tenía de llevarme a su cama. Lo sopeso durante unos minutos; el hombre es bastante guapo, y huele deliciosamente bien, no sé cuál es su perfume, pero es sencillamente exquisito; además, me gusta cómo su mirada me hace sentir, como si fuera enormemente poderosa, como si con solo una palabra mía haría que él hiciera lo que fuera. Pero con solo unos segundos decido que lo mejor es no ir tan pronto con él a la cama, no porque no vaya a disfrutarlo, sino porque no lo conozco y ese no es para nada mi estilo. He cometido muchos errores, pero irme a la cama con un desconocido no ha sido uno de ellos.

—No sé si lo mejor —respondo apenas alejando mi copa unos centímetros—, pero no negaré que has hecho mi noche más llevadera.

—Y muy interesante además —agrega él, no lo contradigo, cosa que lo hace sonreír victorioso—. Una victoria, es una victoria. Bien, Preciosa, no he ocultado mis intenciones para contigo, no he intentado hacerme el santo ni mucho menos. Sabes que me gustaste en cuanto te vi, y también sabes que esa actitud arrogante me vuelve loco...

—Lo sé —replico haciendo una pequeña reverencia con mi cabeza—. Yo tampoco lo he ocultado.

—¿Puedo pedir tu número de teléfono entonces?

—Puedes.

—¿Me lo darás? —A pesar de que siempre intentó parecer muy confiado, mi respuesta lo sobrepasó, evidentemente. Su rostro se ilumina en extremo y sus ojos se iluminan con algo muy parecido a la sorpresa. Yo asiento con la cabeza, mientras él saca de prisa su teléfono, dicto el numero sonriente, Ron lo marca y llama enseguida— Anota el mío.

—No creo haber dicho que lo quería —replico echándole un vistazo a mi teléfono cuando sonó, pero no grabo su número, quiero hacerme la difícil un poco más.

—Me encanta. —Fue toda su respuesta, lame sus labios con deseo y vuelve a guardar su teléfono— me pregunto cuánto puedo tardar en quitarte lo arrogante.

—No creo que lo logres.

—¿Eso es un reto? —inquiere alzando una ceja—, amo lo retos, preciosa. Ya verás de lo que soy capaz.

—Será otro día —respondo dando el último trago—, mi copa está vacía y ya es hora de irme a mi casa.

—¿Puedo llevarte?

—No.

—Vamos —insiste—. Seré bueno, lo prometo, solo te llevaré, me aseguraré de que llegues bien y luego me iré.

—Tú ni siquiera deberías manejar, acabas de beber dos vasos de Whisky —lo regaño con mi usual voz mandona, lo que le saca una sonrisa.

—Mejor aún —replica—, compartamos un taxi.

Quiero decir que no, que no es buena idea que un desconocido conozca la dirección de mi casa, nunca se es demasiado precavida, pero en su lugar asiento y espero a que termine su trago. Él se levanta resuelto, mientras me ofrece su brazo rápidamente, acepto el gesto, caminando lentamente a la salida, a su lado. Fuera del lugar hay varios taxis, esperando porque alguien salga y poder trabajar. Ron abre la puerta del más cercano, con un gesto me invita a entrar, lo hago sin evitar sonreír. Doy la dirección al taxista mientras me acomodo la falda, sé que Ron no pudo oírla, pero también sé que eso no importa en lo absoluto.

El taxi avanza y el pelirrojo comienza su jugada, se acerca un poco a mí y roza mi brazo con un solo dedo. Lo miro por la comisura de mis ojos, sonriendo apenas ante su cercanía.

—En verdad eres muy hermosa —dice subiendo el dedo hasta mi cuello, aunque el toque casi me hace ronronear, me abstengo de tener cualquier reacción, y continuar indiferente.

—Y tú un mentiroso. Pensé que solo querías asegurarte de que llegaría bien a casa. —Sé que el taxista nos escucha, un sonido de su parte me lo confirma, pero extrañamente eso vuelve la situación aún más erótica.

—Y juro que eso es todo lo que haré —replica, pasando ahora su mano por mi mejilla—, pero tu piel parecía tan cremosa que quise asegurarme de que lo era.

—Creo que has tocado lo suficiente como para comprobarlos.

El pelirrojo se inclina hacia mí, lo suficiente para colocar su boca cerca de mi odio y susurrar: —Créeme, pequeña, no he tocado siquiera un cinco por ciento de lo que desearía...

Sonrío de manera discreta, su aliento me hace cosquillas, al tiempo en que mi piel se eriza al extremo y un tirón en mi estómago me indica lo mucho que me gusta tenerlo así de cerca; ese hombre sí que sabe cómo jugar conmigo. Eso solo significa que nuestra lucha acaba de comenzar. ¿Podría o no llevarme a la cama en cuanto bajásemos del taxi? Yo me aseguraré de que no, él se asegurará de que sea yo quien se lo suplique.

La mano libre del pelirrojo se dirige a mi mano derecha, la toma de manera delicada, pone mi palma hacia arriba mientras dibuja círculos en ella; la caricia es sutil, cualquiera diría que éramos un par de enamorados hundidos en nuestro mundo perfecto. Pero no, aquí solo hay sensualidad y erotismo, ligándose en una fina danza que a ambos nos gusta observar. Solo sexo, y nada más. Es extraño como la situación llegó hasta ese extremo, hacía unas pocas horas atrás, yo estaba totalmente triste, hundiéndome en mi dolor; ahora, un desconocido me acompaña a casa, mientras jugamos un peligroso juego.

—No sabía que tenía una mano tan larga —replico observándolo déspotamente.

—Imagínate qué otras sorpresas puedes llevarte de mí —replica a su vez, volviendo a acariciar mis brazos.

Volteo mi cara a la suya sonriendo con descaro. Yo también sabía jugar.

—No sé si me gusten las sorpresas. —Llevo mis manos a su camisa y abrocho los dos botones que faltaban. Él se mira la camisa confuso, pero luego sonríe con algo parecido a la ternura.

—Pues a mí me gustas tú, preciosa. Estoy seguro de que eres una caja de sorpresas.

Muy lentamente lleva su mano a mi falda, subiéndola apenas unos pocos milímetros, ninguno quita la vista de los ojos del otro, como si él no estuviera haciendo absolutamente nada. Me acaricia el muslo con suavidad, subiendo tan lentamente que es como si pidiera permiso para seguir con su labor, lo dejo continuar, porque me gusta y no quiero que pare, quiero que llegue incluso más arriba, quiero que sus manos jueguen con mi intimidad.

Estoy perdiendo el juego, él lo sabe y yo lo sé. Pero ninguno de los dos dirá nada, no hace falta decirlo; veo el triunfo en sus ojos, el brillo tenue de la anticipación del momento en que me haga suya. Mi cuerpo se tensa de manera deliciosa, mi vientre cosquillea ante su mirada contante en la mía, y mi sexo comienza a tener un delicioso dolor causado por la espera del suyo. Sube su mano otro tanto, gimo por lo bajo lo que lo hace sonreír victorioso.

—"Una victoria, es una victoria" —repite en un susurro delirante, puedo sentir su respiración caliente en mi oído, su mano en la cara interna de mi muslo, la vista del taxista en la escena.

Mi vista se fija en los ojos verdes del taxista, quien avergonzado, aparta la vista al camino. Vuelvo a gemir, cuando otra caricia del pelirrojo me trae de nuevo a la realidad, volteo a verlo con una sonrisa y la respiración agitada; él se acerca a mí despacio, dándome el tiempo para rechazarlo, y me aguanto las ganas de gritarle que se apresure, porque es lo que más deseo en ese momento, en que comienzo a perder la cordura por su causa. Necesito sus labios en los míos, es lo único que requiero para que mi mente termine de evaporarse, y pierda el control en ese pequeño auto.

—Llegamos —anuncia el taxista, dejándome con los labios entre abiertos a escasos centímetros de los de Ron, ambos volteamos a verlo con mala cara. El hombre sonríe como disculpas, le damos su pago y bajamos con dirección a mi casa.

Estoy nerviosa, no lo niego, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás, mi excitación es más grande que mi sentido común y raciocino, no puedo pensar, no quiero pensar. Quiero que ese hombre me tome ahí, en la puerta de mi casa, que los vecinos escuchen mis gritos de placer, que se den cuenta del momento justo en el que llego al orgasmo. Estoy perdiendo el control de mis propios pensamientos, saco la llave de mi cartera con la mano temblorosa, no tengo miedo, no. Todo lo contrario.

No logro que la llave entre en la cerradura, por lo que él se acerca a mí por la espalda, toma mi mano con delicadeza, mientras su respiración rebota en mi cuelo lo que me causa un cosquilleo, y su erección se sitúa en mi trasero, haciéndome vibrar entera; mete la llave despacio en la cerradura, sin soltar mi mano; la llave da un giro lento, la puerta se abre, y él me empuja hacia adentro con prisa pero delicadeza.

Cierra la puerta tras él y todo se vuelve caótico. Sus labios van a los míos con desesperación, sus manos a mi cintura, acariciándola y apretándola, mis manos se cruzan tras su cuello, acercándolo aún más a mí; se separa, toma aire y va directo a mi cuello; besa, muerde, lame. Mis gemidos aumentan, mientras lucho por respirar, Ron parece estar igual o más excitado que yo, quiero comprobarlo por mí misma, por lo que mi mano viaja a su erección, la tomo con una mano, y la siento latir; parece ser doloroso, quiero liberarlo, quiero hacerlo sentir bien.

Me arrodillo frente a él, lo que lo deja anonadado "no hay necesidad", dice mientras quito su correa y posteriormente bajo sus pantalones junto con su ropa interior. Llevo su erección a mi boca, lamiendo la pequeña gota que resbala por la punta, el brillo de sus ojos aumenta con deseo, traga saliva ruidosamente, en el momento justo en que me llevo su pene a la boca, succiono un poco, lo que lo hace gemir; me gusta el sonido, me gusta el leve temblor en sus rodillas cuando saco la lengua acariciando con ella toda su extensión. Continuo con mi labor solo unos segundos más, sin embargo, él me toma del brazo y me levanta.

—Vas a matarme, preciosa —gime por la bajo—, aunque tu boca es deliciosa, ya no aguanto las ganas de hacerte mía.

No respondo, no hace falta, lo beso con deseo atrayéndolo nuevamente en el proceso. El baja mi ropa interior, y sube la falda de mi vestido. Su miembro penetra en mi interior con una dureza salvaje que me deja muda, la sensación es deliciosa, pero necesito más. Se lo hago saber demandante, por lo que él aumenta el ritmo de sus embestidas; de pronto toca un punto que logra derretirme en sus brazos.

—Sigue ahí. —le indico luchando por no gritar, pero controlar mi voz es imposible. Él acata mi orden; a la vez que besa mis labios, mi cuello, mis senos. Todo sin despegarme de la pared, en la que me tenía presa.

La tensión en mi vientre se hace cada vez más grande, insoportable al extremo, necesito acabar, liberarme de todo ese placer que mi amante me brinda, su pene en mi interior se endurece, él también está a punto, puedo sentirlo. Busca mis labios desesperado, me besa mientras con una última estocada y un grito de pasión ahogado por nuestros labios, terminamos de llegar al clímax. Nuestra respiración poco a poco se va acompasando, Ron me baja lentamente saliendo de mi interior, dejándome una sensación de vació.

—No era lo que esperaba —dice avergonzado, lo miró sin entender, ¿no le gustó? Y yo que pensaba ir por la segunda ronda—. No esperaba que esto pasara cuando te hablé en el bar —continua, lo que me alivia, al menos no dijo que fue terrible—, de verdad solo quería tu teléfono, e invitarte a una cita.

—Creo que ambos nos dejamos llevar —replico con una sonrisa tranquila, tiro mi mano a la suya—. Ven, sigamos con esta conversación en la cama.

—En donde tú quieras, preciosa. Haré e iré a donde tú quieras.

Toma mi mano, camina tras de mí, y nos encerramos en mi habitación. La mañana nos sorprende entre gemidos y caricias calientes, no sabemos dónde uno comienza y el otro termina, pero sinceramente no nos importa.

—Ten una cita conmigo. —Me invita el pelirrojo, en medio de un fuerte orgasmo— No te vas a arrepentir.

—Iré a donde y cuando tú quieras —respondo usando sus palabras, él sonríe y me besa. Esa fue la mejor noche de mejor noche de mi vida hasta ahora.

* * *

Fin del One Shot! Espero les haya gustado, tanto como a mí me gustó escrbirlo!

Este one shot está dedicado a mi hermosa Kaoruglommy! Te adoro, preciosa! Fuiste la primera en leer este shot y quedaste tan fascinada que me obligué a terminarlo! También lo subiré a Wattpad, pero sin ser un one shot.

Todos se preguntaran por mis historias! He estado muy dispersa en mi escritura, demasiado diría yo, y no he podido escribir prácticamente nada! No sé cómo logré hacer esto, pero lo hice! Pero sí voy a terminar mis historias, lo prometo! Pero aún no... Muy pronto, lo haré. Cuando esté pasando por un mejor momento, por ahora disfruten del shot, y recuerden que no los olvido! Besos, los amo!


End file.
